


Its raining man

by swk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: О парне, который гулял под дождем, и о Кенсу, который ненавидел сезон дождей
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Its raining man

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках Кенсу-феста  
> http://memberfest.diary.ru/p204856098.htm

Наверное, сезон дождей – это красивая пора, когда люди наслаждаются природой, делят с ней свое настроение, влюбляются и не обращают внимания на мокрые вещи.  
Для Кенсу сезон дождей – испытание, которое он должен был пережить. Уже второй год на период лета он работал в уличном лотке, продавая прохожим хот-доги. Как ленивый человек, ничего умнее он придумать не смог. В другие времена года у него тысяча и одна подработка, но как-то так выходит, что именно на лето он снова и снова оказывался здесь, под крышей латка с дурнейшей надписью и запахом сосисок, что въелся в кожу. Нет, он ничего против постоянной работы на воздухе не имел, вот только не тогда, когда дождь заливал настолько, что не спасал даже навес, а ручьи воды неприятно лизали обувь.  
Кенсу всегда ненавидел сезон дождей и храбрился, как мог. Но в этом году появился кое-кто, кто помог отвлечься от депрессивных мыслей и желаний выкинуть сосиски в люк и приправить их там горчицей. Кое-кто, кто изменил Кенсу.  
Несколько месяцев назад Кенсу встретил его. Полнейшего идиота. Парень, с огромной лохматой собакой, бежал прямо под дождем, смеясь словно 5 летний ребенок, выкрикивая что-то невнятное и дергая на бегу длинные промокшие лохмы собаки.  
Кенсу никогда не видел, чтобы человек был так счастлив от простой пробежки под дождем. От такой радости и самому хотелось улыбаться, и жизнь уже не казалась такой депрессивной. Желание познакомиться, узнать, появилось практически моментально. Но Кенсу чувствовал себя слишком жалким, в дурном фартучке с вилкой в руках, чтобы решиться хоть на что-то.  
Самое удивительное, на следующий день, когда дождь снова зарядил со страшной силой, и Кенсу был готов заколоть сам себя от скуки, этот парень-идиот снова прошел мимо. Снова с высоко поднятой к небу головой, расслабленный, счастливый-счастливый. Он был без собаки, но энергия исходящая, при нем. Кенсу смеялся, наслаждаясь такой дурацкой картиной, и до самого конца дня ему хватило заряда радости.  
И каждый раз, когда лил дождь, идиотский парень проходил мимо.  
За две недели Кенсу узнал, что собаку зовут Пушинкой и она любит гулять под дождем, особенно обожает падать в лужу и не двигаться, ожидая, когда хозяин хоть что-то сделает. Сам же хозяин был преисполнен энтузиазма выкупаться в луже вместе со своей псиной, но иногда гулял и сам. Тогда он подозрительно медленно проходил именно мимо лотка с хот-догами и Кенсу замирал. Он просто не мог поверить, что тот делает так специально, нет-нет.

На третью неделю, когда ливни достали уже настолько, что Кенсу казался сам себе рыбой, обитающей в луже, привычный график сбился. Дурацкий парень не приходил, дождь заливал Кенсу за шиворот, а желание улыбаться потенциальным покупателям совсем исчезло. Зато появилась мысль закрыться или вообще уволиться.  
Чудо случается, когда его не ждут, немного позже расписания, когда начало темнеть и холодать, парень объявился, но не в такой кондиции, в какой хотел бы видеть его Кенсу. Он улыбался, но натянуто, шел медленно, сгорбленный, совсем не радостный. Когда Кенсу услышал жуткий кашель, то едва ли не прошиб головой стоящий рядом столб. Этот идиот был настолько идиотом, что даже совесть не грызла так его называть.

\- Молодой человек! – Кенсу не терял времени, начиная активно жестикулировать.  
\- Вы мне? – идиот мгновенно остановился, тыкая себе в грудь пальцем.  
\- Тебе! Не стой под дождем, иди сюда! Быстрее!  
Все формальности были отброшены, как только Кенсу разозлился на этого недалекого. Не выдержав, он выскочил из-под спасительного навеса и ухватил незнакомца за рукав, быстро затягивая за собой.  
И только когда он почувствовал чужое тепло рядом и кашель совсем над ухом, Кенсу понял, что идиотский парень стоит совсем близко. И, кажется, такой же растерянный.  
\- Эм, спасибо?  
\- Хм, не за что, просто купи хот-дог в качестве компенсации.  
Незнакомец замешкался, шаря по карманам, и что-то бурча себе под нос.  
\- Да, конечно, мне…э…два сразу? И можно погорячее, а то я кхм.  
\- Да-да, я заметил этот пугающий кашель.  
Кенсу не смотрел на него, стараясь сосредоточиться на не слишком умном занятии, только бы не показать, как дрожат руки и как громко он дышит.  
\- Меня Чонином зовут, - голос вблизи у этого Чонина был слишком соблазнительным, чтобы не закрывать глаза каждый раз, когда он говорил. Кенсу хотелось заурчать и попросить не останавливаться, но он цепко держал себя в руках.  
\- А я - Кенсу, и я приготовил тебе хот-доги, и чай за счет заведения.

Больше они не говорили, только мирно стояли, слушая дождь. Посетителей не предвиделось, и вместо двух, Чонин смолотил целых четыре хот-дога. Пятый Кенсу отдал ему бесплатно на прощание. Самое ужасное в том, что Чонин уходил, а дождь продолжался, и Кенсу не мог сдержать беспокойства. В конце концов, он просто капитулировал.

\- Возьми мой зонтик.  
\- Но ведь как ты без него? – у Чонина было такое удивленное лицо, такие милые надутые губы, что Кенсу почти запищал, но вовремя прикрыл себя своим же зонтом.  
\- Обычно, к концу моей смены он уже заканчивается. Тем более, я не больной, в отличие от некоторых.  
\- А я и не больной! Я только кашляю!  
Тяжело сдержать смех и не ударить идиота слегка зонтиком. Кенсу и не сдерживался.  
\- Ты больной на голову, если не возьмешь, когда дают, - Чонин нерешительно взял вещь, но так бережно, словно золотой кубок. И даже поклонился несколько раз. – И чтобы не возвращался, понял?  
Чонин унесся со скоростью звука, постоянно оборачиваясь, а у Кенсу на груди осело какое-то неприятное предчувствие. Так ли понял Чонин его слова?

Как Кенсу и предполагал, Ким Чонин оказался беспросветным тупицей. Мысль о том, что Чонин понял его «И чтоб не возвращался» в буквальном смысле имела место быть. Шел пятый день с их знакомства, а от него не было ни слуху, ни духу. Кенсу даже не знал, кого винить: себя, за то, что не умеет точно изъясняться или Чонина, который вообще мало что умеет. Так или иначе, результат был один – Кенсу мучился от волнения и серых будней, которые убивали в нем любое желание работать. Он даже начинал подумывать и правда уволиться, сменить образ жизни, стать человеком… но все эти мысли ушли так же быстро, как и сезон дождей.  
Сезон дождей прошел, лето почти кончилось, а Ким Чонин так ни разу и не объявился. Зонтик тоже не вернул. Кенсу не оставалось ничего, кроме как убедить себя, что не сильно надо было, и что он совсем не грустит по своей неудавшейся влюбленности и вполне проживет без нее.  
Он даже убедил себя, что палящее солнце ему нравится больше, чем постоянно льющаяся вода. Главное – не высовываться из-под навеса, у него уже сгорел нос и теперь неприятно облазил, оголяя нежную розовую кожу. Кто вообще захочет горячий хот-дог в такое время? Может быть, собака, стоящая возле и непрестанно лающая?  
Кенсу узнал бы этого лохматого монстра в любое время дня и ночи. Пушинка не выглядела так ужасно, как после купаний в луже, но все равно казалась вполне внушительной. На асфальте, возле лап лежат зонтик Кенсу, а сама собака продолжала заливать штанину слюной. Спустя столько недель Чонин решился дать о себе и знать, но даже не набрался храбрости прийти самому. Кенсу был настолько возмущен, что в голове зародился коварный план.  
\- Пушинка, где твой хозяин? – Кенсу присел на колени, ероша белую гриву.  
Разумеется, Чонин, который едва в морду не целовал собаку, не мог отпустить ее одну. Кенсу был уверен, что глупый хозяин найдется где-то на соседней улице. Нужно было только проследить. К счастью, Пушинка была собакой умной и серьезной, поэтому многозначительно гавкнула и медленно пошла вниз по улице.  
Совсем не детектив Кенсу пустился следом, готовя гневную речь, которая бы вправила мозги одним идиотам. Но все слова мгновенно выдуло из головы, стоило только увидеть его. Чонин стоял за углом и, кажется, осознал, что его раскрыли. Удивительно, что он не сбежал, но упускать такой шанс Кенсу не мог.  
\- Давно не виделись, - как можно приветливее начал Кенсу, подходя на манер охотника.  
А Чонин, как истинная лань, напрягся и приготовился бежать, но не двигался. Только смотрел в глаза и закусывал губу.  
\- Давно…  
\- Как твое здоровье? Не болеешь?  
\- Ой, да я как выздоровел месяц назад, так и не цеплял больше ничего. А что?  
\- А я-то думал…ты все еще болеешь. Уж переживать начал, не помер ли ты часом, - возможно, Кенсу звучал слишком грубо, но Чонин вздрогнул и как-то съежился, пряча взгляд.  
\- С чего бы мне так…  
\- Ну, ты не пришел после того, как пошел на поправку.  
\- Ты сам сказал не приходить больше! – праведный гнев и сжатые кулаки так смешили, что Кенсу просто не мог быть строгим и сердитым. Чонин был похож на зайца в мультфильмах, выпиравшего грудь вперед. Осталось только приделать ушки и дать морковку.  
\- Я сказал тебе пойти вылечиться, и пока не будешь здоровым, не приходить.  
Через несколько мгновений рот Чонина широко открылся, щеки покраснели, глаза заблестели и Кенсу начал переживать, что его идиот словит разрыв сердца.  
\- То есть, то есть все это время я мог к тебе приходить?! То есть, ты был бы рад мне?!  
\- То есть, ты мне нравился, Ким Чонин, - совсем добил Кенсу.  
\- Нравился? А сейчас?  
\- И сейчас нравишься.  
\- Так, как ты мне, в смысле вот так…ну…  
Иногда Кенсу думал, что понять Пушинку ему проще, чем ее удивительного хозяина. Чонин запинался в словах, нервно хрустел пальцами, переминался с ноги на ногу. Делал что угодно, но никак не походил на взрослого человека. Тут-то и пробрался своими скользкими лапками страх, что, возможно, Кенсу совершает что-то криминальное.  
\- Слушай, а сколько тебе лет?  
\- А? 20.  
\- Фух, один год – не преступление.  
\- А что не так-то с моим возрастом? – посторонняя тема отвлекла Чонина и теперь он внимательно взирал своими невинными глазами. Самому Кенсу было 25 и ему вполне нравилась такая разница в возрасте.  
\- Просто будь ты помладше, я бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривал и не позвал бы на свидание.  
\- А ты позовешь меня на свидание?!!  
\- Да, если мои барабанные перепонки не лопнут.  
\- Хен, я согласен!!  
Кенсу хотел пробурчать «еще бы ты не был», но, когда ему успеть, если Чонин повис на шее и так приятно терся носом, что он просто терялся. Ощущение, что Кенсу ввязывается во что-то проблемное, но интересное, усиливалось с каждой секундой. К сожалению, До Кенсу был слишком ленивым и равнодушным человеком, чтобы переживать из-за каких-то ощущений.  
\- А что насчет хот-догов, Кенсу-я?  
\- Что насчет их?  
\- Тебя кто-то заменяет?  
\- О боги! Какой я идиот! А все потому, что ты, Чонин, идиот! И просто, Пушинка, побежали!

Пока Кенсу несся на всех парах обратно к своему рабочему месту, моля богов о его сохранности, Чонин спокойно шел следом, наблюдая, с какой радостью Пушинка мчится перед Кенсу.  
На нос упала капля, одна, затем вторая, и вот уже несколько. Совершенно неожиданно начинался дождь и Чонин улыбался, радуясь тому, что снова сможет насладиться своей любимой погодой. А еще он предвкушал, как Кенсу будет бурчать, хмуриться и дуть губы, совсем как в тот первый день, когда Чонин его заметил. Настолько милую картину было так тяжело стереть из памяти, что Чонин начал каждый раз прогуливаться под дождем, строя из себя последнего идиота и промокая до нитки. Но конечный результат, с Кенсу, который сам пришел за ним, показал, что все маленькие подвиги были совершены не зря.


End file.
